Simple Question
by Faith4000
Summary: The team had to ask that one question he didn't see coming.


**A/N: Hi readers! Couldn't get this funny ****little one-shot out of my head, so I thought I'd share. Hope you'll enjoy :D**

**Thanks in advance to all who reads and reviews****.**

Answer Yes or No

The jet has taken off and the team as usual after each tiring case rested. This last case was different from the previous one. They had their victory this time. Two victims were saved and the team got the unsub without anybody getting hurt.

Hotch sat alone finishing his report. Prentiss that sat across him was staring out the window while Reid not too far on the other side, busied himself with a certain software on the lap top.

JJ stood up and spoke "Anyone wants some coffee?"

"I'd like some," Emily replied. Rossi nodded too and Reid shyly lifted his hand slightly in demand.

Morgan turned to look at Reid in puzzlement when he noticed him absorbed in his task muttering 'yes' and 'no'-s to the computer and he couldn't help ask "Kid, what's that stuff you're playing?"

Completely exuberant Reid started in his typical babble "Garcia just sent me the world number one voice polygraph directly used by federal government. It's the latest most advanced voice analysis technology available nowadays and ninety-seven percent effective."

"No kidding?" Morgan muttered, wondering why Penelope was interested in that or sending it to Reid for that matter.

"No wonder she's on the government's _list_," Rossi started, taking his cup of coffee from JJ and smiled his thanks "It must get annoying to get your data-base hacked every time."

JJ showed an upset emotion as she took her seat next to Reid "you're not curious. Don't you want to try it out?"

"Uh-no thank you. I like to keep my secrets." Rossi replied amusingly, sipping his coffee and Morgan chuckled quietly at his words.

"Emily?" JJ muttered turning towards her and Prentiss waggled her head at her, laughing out a sigh.

Morgan's smile vanished from his face in alarm at Hotch's words "I'm sure Morgan would like a try, Reid." Hotch smirked imperceptibly, closing his file as Morgan shot him a glare.

After a short silence Morgan said confidently with a crooked smile "Okay. I've got nothing to hide."

He took the wireless earphone near at hand and placed it to his ear nonchalantly. Reid grinned and pushed the laptop to the middle of the table for JJ to see.

Rossi, Hotch and Emily turned their attention to Reid as he started. "You really do a thousand sit ups a day?"

Derek chuckled and answered a yes than heard JJ mutter as she leaned forward and rested her chin on her palm "That doesn't take a lie detector to see that's true…"

"Did you ever have a serious relationship in your life?" Rossi questioned suddenly, looking to his right at Derek.

"Excuse me?" Morgan's offended expression made the rest of the team snigger before he snapped "what kind of question is that? You don't get to know about my personal life-"

"Well, you did say you had nothing to hide." David jollied with a sneering smile.

Derek wet his lips and shook his head in annoyance at JJ and Reid that laughed at him "you guys actually have a real question in there?"

"I've got one!" Prentiss spoke from her place with a wide grin and Morgan gulped.

Her words escaped in a professional interrogatory tone that paralyzed him for a minute "Are you in love with Garcia?"

Hotch's smile was fully spread on his face now as he laughed dimly.

"What…" Morgan breathed. He could feel the colour of his face change and an actual blush rise to it as his team eyed him distractedly awaiting the first word that'd come out of his mouth.

"I think I'm gonna have that coffee," he mumbled lowering his head and about to stand up, ignoring their humiliating booing noises then stopped when he saw Rossi determined on keeping him from passing.

"Oh, _classic_. Are you gonna answer that question or run away?" Rossi spoke in an intimidating tone.

"I'm not running-" he spoke in justification before Hotch cut him off "Answer the question, Morgan."

"Yeah, answer the question" Reid repeated, naggingly.

"You're afraid we might discover the truth," JJ teased and Hotch finished in a mutter "As if we didn't already know…"

His lips parted in shock and offence and he sat down again, his teeth biting on his tongue in anger.

"Are you in love with Penelope Garcia?" Prentiss repeated again and exchanged a glimpse with Hotch when she heard his 'No'.

"Oh! That's some big lie, right there." JJ laughed out along with Rossi and Emily

Reid thrust out his lower lip, repressing a laugh and turned the lap top to Emily and Hotch, showing the word 'Lie' in red on the screen.

Not a second passed and Morgan bit his bottom lip turning to the window in shame before pulling off the earphone and throwing it at Reid.

"Any word of this gets out and I swear before God…" Derek spoke, scowling at everyone.

"We're so scared." Emily faked a small voice and grinned.

xxxxxxxx

The team walked out of the elevator and Derek was hesitant to follow into the bull pen. He slowed his pace when he saw Penelope there.

"Hey, boss man," Pen smiled at Hotch that passed by.

"Hello, Penelope." Hotch walked a few steps than stopped and turned to Garcia again "Morgan is in love with you" he said as casually as possible and he continued walking to his office.

Morgan's eyes closed for a second when he heard Hotch's words. He was thankful that Reid stood accidentally in front of Garcia and by doing so blocked the sight of him to her.

Derek hurried after Hotch and stopped him by the bull pen stairs. The anger on his face was hardly disguised and he helplessly growled "If you weren't my boss-I'd punch you."

Hotch smirked a little and replied "Well, go ahead and do it if it's eating at you."

Morgan sighed furiously "She's in a relationship Hotch, and what gives you the right to mess up my friendship with her like that!"

"First, it was about time somebody did something about your dance-it's getting irritating," Hotch took in the startled face of Morgan and continued "and second, she broke up a week ago. Apparently Lynch got a job out of Virginia and she didn't want to carry on trying to make it work so…"

Morgan's brow furrowed and he quickly asked "how long have you known about this?"

"We all did. Garcia told us the day after Lynch left" Hotch started walking up the stairs and stopped at Derek's question "why am I the last to find out?"

"Go and ask her yourself." Hotch answered, heading to his office without casting a look back.

xxxxxxx

Penelope smiled delightedly while sitting in her office. She recalled Reid's burbled explanation of what had happened on the plane and how her plan had worked.

She had kept her break up secret for a week now only to be sure of how Derek felt first. She had had enough of trying with Kevin. Her heart belonged to another man and it was time for her to go after the real happiness she longed for.

A knock on her door made her swirl her swivel chair around to see who it was. A wide smile graced her features at the sight of the man she loved at her door.

"Hey, gorgeous. Welcome back" she said cheerfully. She noticed Derek's slightly ashamed uncomfortable face as he came in.

"So you heard?" he muttered sheepishly, approaching her.

"Heard what?" she faked an innocent look and he didn't hesitate in answering "That I fell for you."

She grinned, her eyes twinkling "I'd remember better if you'd say that again" she answered and gasped when he grasped her wrist and pulled her up into his arms, pressing her against him.

"You broke up with Lynch cause he was leaving?"

"No," she looked into his eyes and finished "I kinda had my eye on someone else."

"Do I get to know who that someone is?" he whispered, hope appearing on his face.

She beamed and confessed "You, handsome."

A grin tugged slowly at the corners of his mouth and he leaned in as she wrapped her arms around his neck "Told you you've always been the one…do you wanna hear it again?"

He kissed her lips fiercely in response, going passionate every passing second as she melted against him while their tongues engaged in a sensual dance.

They were finally together. Her _'lie detector'_ idea didn't go in vain and now that she had him, she knew everything would get to the better. Making him happy was all she ever wanted and somehow she knew it would work between them, for both their hearts were into their newly changed relationship.

**A/N: ****please review if you liked :)**


End file.
